


After the Wedding is the Wedding Night

by HandwithQuill



Series: Her Proof [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, a little fluff, but mainly Wedding Night Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fourth in my "Her Proof" series. Wedding Night Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding is the Wedding Night

Later that night, Ethan closed the bedroom door. After the wedding, they had gone to “The Garden”, one of the few fine dinning establishments in Storybrooke. Now his wife stood in front of him, staring at the bed. He stepped forward, hand reaching out to un-zip her dress. 

As he pushed it off her shoulders, he leaned down to kiss the exposed skin. Belle sighed and tilted her head, her hand coming up to rest on his head. Her dress fell to the floor and he wrapped his hands around her waist, loving the feel of her skin under his fingers. He worked a spot on her neck and let one hand drift down, tracing the outside edge of the panties. His other hand caressed its way upwards to capture her breast, pinching the rapidly hardening nipple. 

Belle sighed again, arching back into him, and he let the his hand dip under the hem of her panties, slowly moving up and down her folds. When he felt wetness, he pressed lightly until the folds parted and he found her clit. He circled it slowly, dipping down to get more wetness, before coming back up and caressing it. She was moaning now, bucking her hips, and he moved his hand so he could slide a finger in, wanting to feel he clench around it as she came, but she put a hand on his wrist. 

“Stop,” she gasped.

He froze, hand clenching involuntarily around her breast. 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“I'll come.” She shook her head, breathing deeply. “And I don't want to. Not yet.” She leaned her head back on his shoulder and tilted it to look at him. “I want you to be inside me the first time I come with you.”

He let out a growl at her words, grounding himself against her ass. She spun so that she was facing him, tightening her hold on his hair to pull him down for a kiss, before tilting his head back and nipping his Adam’s apple. He groaned, hands pulling her hips closer to press his erection against her. 

She reached for his shirt, pulling it open, buttons clinking on the floor as she pushed it off his shoulders. When she started on his belt, he tugged at the elastic of her panties, snapping it so they fell from her. He toed off his shoes and socks, stepping out of his pants and boxer as she removed her bra. 

Seeing her naked for the first time, his breath caught and he reached out to her, but she took a step back. Then another until she sat on the bed and scooted back, on finger crooked beckoning him. He knelt on the bed and crawled after her. Once over her, he lined them up, his head just inside her folds, and keeping her eyes, lifted her right hand to kiss the scar on the back of it as he slide in. 

“I love you,” he whispered, when he was fully inside. He pulled out and slowly thrust in. “I love you,” he whispered again. Again and again, with every thrust, kiss or caress, in voice or touch, he whispered it again. “I love you.” 

“Ethan!” Belle gasped, arching under him as her walls started flutter, then clench around him. “I love you.”

He locked his eyes with hers as his hips jerked forward in his own release. 

When he could, he rolled over and tucked her against his side, enjoining her hands roaming his chest as sleep came for him. 

When he awoke sometime later, he was on his stomach. Belle's hands were tracing along his back. They were followed by her lips and he realized that this was the first time she had seen his scars.

“These are mine, you know,” she commented when she knew he was awake. 

“Yes,” he told her because it was true. The scars were proof that he was her's long before the day she walked into his shop with her deal. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
